vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series of Dragon Ball, he is a Saiyan raised at planet Earth, as he was sent from planet Vegeta. Goku has gained many transformations along his way, such as Super Saiyan. Power and Stats Tier: Low 5-B, 5-B '''with Kaioken | Likely '''4-C, High 4-C as a Super Saiyan | High 4-C '''| '''4-B to 4-A | 3-B, Likely 3-A Name: Son Goku, birth name is Kakarot Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''46 to 49 years-old currently '''Classification: '''Ailen, Saiyan, God, Martial Artist '''Powers and Abilities: Chi Manipulation, Aura, Martial Arts, Telepathy (Though has not been seen to use it offensively), Afterimage Creation, Can increase his overall stats by transforming into a Super Saiyan or using Kaioken to multiply his power, Cannot be sensed by anything lesser than a god, Ki Absorption, Resistance to Time Stop as a SSBKx10 (Has been able to go through Hit's time stop, but Goku has resisted it resulting in the table turns) Light munipulaion throu soler flare. Attack Potency: Small Planet Level, Planet Level with Kaioken (Has been able to fight Raditz and hold him off, and has also been able to defeat Nappa with Kaioken) | Likely Star Level, Large Star Level as a Super Saiyan (Has fought with Final Form Frieza 50% and still stand up against him, and has also dominated Frieza Full Power when he turned Super Saiyan) | Large Star Level (Has fought evenly with Perfect Cell) | Solar System Level To Multi Solar System Level '''(Has been stated to be far above Gohan, and stronger than a non-serious Fat Buu, and has also stated that he could of beaten Kid Buu earlier) | '''Multi-Galaxy Level, Likely Universe Level (Fought against Beerus as a Super Saiyan God only to lock fists onto each other that could have made the whole universe collapse, and capable of turning into a new version of a Super Saiyan god named Super Saiyan Blue) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Kaioken (Has defeated Raditz, and also casually defeated Nappa with Kaioken) | Sub-Relativistic,' Relativistic' with Kaioken and FTL reactions, Relativistic+ as SS (Has kept pace with Frieza as Kaioken, and is potientally faster than Frieza in his Super Sayian Form) | Speed of Light (Has fought evenly with Perfect Cell) | FTL (Able to fight against Buu at this pace of speed) | Massively FTL (Fought against Beerus, but lost, however he was capable of keeping the likes of Hit who stops time) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Class T Striking Strength: Class XJ '''| '''Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Class XPJ | Universe Class Durability: Small Planet Level '''(Can tank Radtiz's attacks) | Likely '''Star Level, Large Star Level as a SS (Tanked many of Frieza's attacks in base form, and shrugged them off as a SS) | Large Star Level (Capable of fighting toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | Solar System Level To Multi Solar System Level '''| '''Universe Level (Able to tank Beerus' attacks) Stamina: '''Very high, however when he uses Kaioken his stamina drops, as well as using Super Sayian 3 he starts to have strain in his body and cannot hold it for much longer. '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Goku has a mastery of martial arts, and is a combat genius in combat intellect. And has many years of fighting many types of enemies, giving him a thing or two on how to fight a unique enemy as he can think about his attacks and use strategies. Weaknesses: He is quite naive and wants to fight his opponents at their prime, cannot survive in the vaccum of space and Super Sayian 3 drains his energy. Kaioken also strains his body, and as well as the Spirit Bomb gaining too much time to charge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Sayian Saga | Namek/Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super Note: This is the adult and grown version if you are looking for Kid Son Goku from Dragon Ball here. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Parents Category:Transformation users Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Aliens Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users